bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DQueenie13/Archive9
BTW How do you make those bubbles like what you have about complaining? Nice Rina Picture From Higurashi Nothing that you and the "admins" have to get in to Scarlet If your ezara, then I'm either Natsu or Grey. :P [[User:Firestormblaze|'You've crossed the']] [[User talk:Firestormblaze|'line! Now the']] [[User_blog:Firestormblaze|MauvePerception(facepalm) *GTFO *5:44Niktextplease *5:44MauvePerceptionGTFO *GTFO *GTFO * * *5:44Niktextdo not hurt me *5:44MauvePerceptionLEAVE ILL KICK YOU AND BLOCK U *Taylean2002 has joined the chat. *5:44MauvePerceptionD *D *D *D *D *D *D *D *D *D *D *D *D *5:44Niktextdude why are u mad at me *5:44MauvePerceptionLEAVE NIK GTFO *D *D *D *D *D *D *5:44Niktexttell me and i will leave *i promise *5:44MauvePerceptionI HATE YOU *GTFO *TROLL *5:44Niktextwhy *5:44MauvePerceptionRUIN THE IKIK *GTFO *GO *5:44Niktextu cant just hate me *5:44MauvePerceptionNOW *GO *GO *GO *GO *GO *GO *GO *K *K *U *TERW *D *SW *SW *WS *WS *SW *WS *WS *SW *SW *A *1 *1 *1 *1 *1 *1 *1 *1111 *1 *1 *1 *1 *1 *5:45NiktextI SAW U ON THE OTHER WIKI *5:45MauvePerception1 *1 *1 *1 *1 *GTFO LAMEO *C *C *C *5:45NiktextSHUT UP MAN SHUT UP *5:45MauvePerceptionC *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C *C:3 *:3 *:3 *:3 *:3 *Niktext has left the chat. *5:45MauvePerceptionWOOT! *5:45Taylean2002STOP SPAMMING MAUVE! *5:45MauvePerceptionTaylean, it worked! This happened because of those DBZ Wiki trolls. Nik was plotting to spam the heck in our articles, and I flushed him off chat, with his own medicine of trolling. MauvePerception - Evil beware . . .we have waffles. 16:50, November 22, 2011 (UTC) '' ''Screenshots would have been better . . . Copy paste? It looks typed . . . Example: * *:3'' *''NO *''SPAM'' *'' MauvePerception has left the chat 6:77 '' MauvePerception - Evil beware . . .[[User blog: MauvePerception|''we have waffles.]] 17:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey DQ- How goes it? Just wanted to pop in and say hello haven't been on in a while- for some reason I've been Kickbanned for 2 months. How's life? I've been catching up on that chess Anime. Pretty goood I guess hahaha. I'll talk to you later, bye :) [[User:Agent Z|'Agent Z']] file:Dot.png (talk) 03:55, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hahahahhaahhaha what leadership? Has anybody been demoted or anythin? That darn Airzel... It was him wasn't it? Just kiddin' :P Is the IRC still in use? I've been wanting talk to Winx and you but you know Kellyn, her and her... Angryness blockin me and all. You should read the manga "not simple" if you haven't already, It's very good! Also Solanin is a good one. Any recommendations? Saw Bakugan on TV the other day and it isn't what it used to be. The only TV Show and toyline I'm really attached to now is My Little Pony, have been collecting those like it's the end of the world, MY COLLECTION IS ALMOST COMPLETE WAHAHAHHA. .... But seriously, SpinMaster really killed this show. [[User:Agent Z|'Agent Z']] file:Dot.png (talk) 04:02, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Oh s**t what has the poor boy done this time..? Not trying to be very irritating but is there any way I could please become unnkickbanned? It's been about 2 months lol. Please could you maybe think about it atleast? I've been missing little winxy and the others :) [[User:Agent Z|'Agent Z']] file:Dot.png (talk) 04:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Uuuuuh... I didn't really want to be kicked.... Can you unkick me now?(not to sound like a little whining 6-year old) By the power of earth and light we shall win! 17:16, November 24, 2011 (UTC) thanks :D BakuganCreate94 03:13, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Could You Make Me A Signature Zommerblood (talk) 17:37, November 26, 2011 (UTC) A Fusion Dragonoid With A Speech Bubble Which Says My Message Sure Here It Is Zommerblood (talk) 08:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Uh, nice Rina Picture from Higurashi... And how do I make those talk bubbles like you have about trolling and complaining? DarkusPhantom (talk) 03:03, November 28, 2011 (UTC) can YOU unban me! It's been a week. I just want my f*cking card game back 21:58, December 1, 2011 (UTC) With all FRANKNESS I don't pick fights with everyone! If you saw the comment that was deleted by AOH then you'd SEE who's picking the fights! but oh yeah... ''He's AOH. Why can't you just unban me. I'm not "raging". I just hate mediocrity, hypocrisy and bull like everyone else. I just want my f*cking card game back 22:06, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Everyone used to have a problem with blaze and yet he's alive, kickin and not kickbanned. And he trolls more than me! How much of a backwards story is this?! Have you SEEN his number of blocks! ::Listen, I'm not gonna start any "fights". If I see someone post an inappropiate link, and the admins say nothing, I WILL say something. If I see something that's not logical or might seem questionable I WILL say something. That's not"causing a fight". That's calling it as it is. Everyone else does it, so can I. And if you think that's "trolling" well thats pretty f*cked up. Now can you please UNBAN me and stop this nonsense! I just want my f*cking card game back 22:15, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't get into fights everytime. I just call it what it is. Admins do it, yor chat mod buddies do it. So''' I''' can do it. And yes I am referring to FSB. :::Just trust that I won't argue ok. ::: I just want my f*cking card game back 22:23, December 1, 2011 (UTC) sure ::::I don't mind the terms. :::: I just want my f*cking card game back 22:28, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Take care of the threat I was threatened by Firestormblaze on my talk page. Look at the last sentene. Please take care of it. Thank you. :) BTW, How come I'm not unbanned from chat?! :( I just want my f*cking card game back 04:39, December 2, 2011 (UTC) Yo http://imageshack.us/g/580/reported9.png/ Watch through slideshow :D Sorry. That little.... thank you DQ for that insight. Please unban me! here's a screenshot of the conversation G'''uardian '''Of D'arkus 00:45, December 7, 2011 (UTC) yes we have. And it ends up the same way. *I'm having a good conversation. Then I point outsomething. *One of ''your admins goes ballistic at my straight forward statement *I'm deemed an extremist and a trouble maker. *Kickbanned My reason for being kickbanned as of now is bull. so again, please unkick. '''Guardian O'''f '''Darkus 00:50, December 7, 2011 (UTC) What would I have to complain about? it's YOUR people that are grumpy. I bet you If I just go on that chat and sit there they'll say something negavtive about me -_-" G'''uardian '''Of D'arkus 00:58, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I am NOT complaining! I WON'T complain! WTF is so HARD to understand?! I state FACTS. Such as "darkus alpha you posted an inappropriate link". I WILL say stuff like that '''IF'no one brings it up. Other than that I am NOT complaining. '''Guardian O'''f '''Darkus 01:05, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Later.... Hopefully by then you'll have understood that Constructive criticism is not the end of all things and that you guys need to stop strangling and lynching our mistakes for all to see when you yourselves are not held to a high pedestal of accountability. Compared to me, JI doesn't seem so bad. Heck he's successful actually. I'm gonna take a break in abit and come back later..... G'''uardian '''Of D'''arkus 01:27, December 7, 2011 (UTC) You mean FSB learned to stop asking questions to hyper sensitive admins about their faults. BTW, I'm leaving... it's getting dark. Later.... '''Guardian O'''f '''Darkus 01:29, December 7, 2011 (UTC) how bout now? Hey DQ, how's it goin?! I see he!! made a bus stop on your talk page :( I'm STILL trying to adopt my wiki and I wanted to know if you can unban me now PLEASE :) If not, lemme talk to DM and see if he's willing to overcome our past differences. Ji's Talk Gallery Pages :/ Ohh... Rite. Since i thought it'd just be better if we leave the mistakes, and people will add the pictures to the gallery pages, because if we deleted the gallery pages, people would come and add, and soon the pictures will have to have their own gallery page meaning we'd have to do double the work. :| I'll tell dark to continue what he's doing. Kellyn|Talky 04:21, December 10, 2011 (UTC) User Pages DinoQueen13?..Hi, I am Dakede, one of the new users of the Bakugan Wiki, I have seen a lot of personal pages in this Wiki like yours that make my personal page look like a 100 years old bored-like guy personal page, so I was wondering, if you dont mind, you can send me some customize tips for my personal page. You can tell me how to put that information bar of yourself like in your profile, or how to make all those pages in just one. Just post them in my talk page, I will see them the next time I edit something. But if you dont have time for that or you dont care, I will understand. Your personal page is one of the most awesome ones of this Wiki, I truly admire Users like you. Have a good life, The new one, Dakede PS: Sorry if my computer writing is incorrect, I just dont know how to put apostrophes yet. Maybe you can teach me that too. I was talking about the Infobox. And thank you. Your admirator, User:Dakede Tildes! Oh you got me! It is tildes, i just didn't look it up before I typed it.. LOL thanks for telling me. Frosting128 (talk) 22:34, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for everything DinoQueen, It is very good to count on you.--''You cannot call home, a place were nobody is waiting for you.-- Lol (I cannot connect Baku wiki on Facebook D:) Umineko Wiki on Central huh?Not bad,kk XD PS. I cant connect mah facebookie on Bakugan wiki D:) 16:51, December 15, 2011 (UTC)Ani Dear Miss DinoQueen, I have a little question for you, can a person have more than one account in Bakugan Wiki? For example, I already have one account by the name of "Dakede", but if I want to have another one, can I just create it like the same way I created "Dakede", and use another name and another password?~~You cannot call home, ''a place were nobody is waiting for you.~~ Thanks ok thanks. And I didn't know. Thanks, hope Mira will appear again soon. Fabia too. Gaiamakesitshine (talk) 22:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) help I tried to post the discussion but I'm almost sure I posted it wrong because I couldn't figure out how to sign my nick and the four things it required.... :( please don't ban me from here because of it. I'll learn how to do it right soon, please tell me. Gotta sleep now see you. Gaiamakesitshine (talk) 22:31, December 19, 2011 (UTC) thanks ok thanks Gaiamakesitshine (talk) 11:43, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Why Hello Thar. You could have said it a bit more nicely since I'm not doing any actual harm being "Captain Obvious" or whatever you called me. I am "just a member" of this site and Bureaucrats are supposed to act neutrally if not positively to those who are "ranked lower" than them. As for that comment I made, either I have a poor eyesight or I just woke up. ...and thanks for your time reading this. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - Keith Strife (quoting William Butler Yeats) 01:20, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Getting incredibly tired of this.. I don't know if you saw anything but this is what happened... LordDarkus, a new user with no edits but visits chat a lot came in the room. DM immediately attacked him by calling him an impostor yet he said nothing, did nothing, or tried to troll. Nothing happened to DM, no one did anything besides Bendo saying that it wasn't a good welcome. I said that LordDarkus was a cool user cuz he chats a lot but leaves a lot, but DM insisted on telling us how he wasn't the real LordDarkus which we all knew, since it was incredibly obvious. Next, Kelly said something about LD being PinkiePie which reminded me of how I always used to say Mr. Kuso was Wiseman and the villain of the series. I then remembered how when I was on My.Bakugan.com, LordDarkus said that Mr. Kuso was one of his favorite characters and found the pudding jokes hilarious. I posted that and DM immediately attacked me and said "Nuza, will you quit it with Mr. Kuso, it's annoying" or something close to that. Then he was saying stuff like I should cut the crap and all that, yet he got no warning for harassment and just got away with it. Next I said "DM, will you quit acting like a prick?" which I then got a warning for language, which DM said I should be kickbanned for until I proved that prick is not a swear word, and it's not a inappropriate word. Kelly and Bendo still gave me a warning for harassment, even though DM didn't get any kind of warning for what he did to me or LD. Next when I told them that DM deserved a warning they insisted on him not getting one and said that I harassed. This is not the first time DM has been acting like a jerk to users, most of the time it's at night and once the users get on, I'll message them to show you any proof you need. Lately I'v been getting kickbanned a lot for questioning why a lot of admins aren't getting the warnings or the punishment they obviously deserve from chat. I'm getting annoyed by it and wanted to talk to you about it. Read through this post and respond whenever you can. When DQ get's on, I'll show her this exact post as well. Cheers ~ [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 22:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) hi well the last time that you blocked me.. it was for the LQ images.. but my images are in a good quality! so i dont know why you blocked me! so can you explain me!? please because really i dont know! 00:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC)DanBakuganMaster (talk) Why hello thar...again. Apology accepted. Although I would also like to apologize for being sensitive at times because when things like that happen, I prefer a more subtle approach such as warning through talk pages. Thank you once again for your time. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - Keith Strife (quoting William Butler Yeats) 01:47, December 22, 2011 (UTC) ! Information Theft Report By the way. This might have been a belated reaction to a clearly seen information theft but are you aware that Patrick Jan Caesarz/Haos Wolf/Shadow Jaakor/Wind Ninja or whatever he calls himself (I'll call him PJC from this point on) have stolen images (and still stealing images) from several Japanese Blog Sites? PJC had blatantly stolen several images of "Leet Japanese Bakugan" by claiming that it is his own and going as far as posting his username as the image title. (I mean, ok. It's fine if you post images of others but don't claim it as your's by using your own name as filename. That way too absurd.) He stole images most notably from a Japanese Blogger named Courageous. There are other sites he stole images from but Courageous is the most notable one due to the number of images that PJC had taken from him and had posted on this site. Also, Courageous is someone that I can instantly contact because he is a follower of my Blog. Courageous' blog: http://machinerobo.blogspot.com BUT I want you guys to be aware of this first before I tell Courageous that someone's been reposting and claiming on his images. '''It's a shame that a member of Bakugan Wikia did such a heinous thing when it's clearly Courageous who did all the hardwork and '''never got the proper credit for it. Once all administrators and Courageous had been informed, I would request that PJC's images be renamed "Courageous_(bakuganname).jpg" ''or the actual name of the person who took the images. If not, the name of the Bakugan itself. This is for the sake of internet ethics and a way for Bakugan Wikia to promote Anti-Plagiarism and respect for the work of others. Have a nice day. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - Keith Strife (quoting William Butler Yeats) 01:59, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about the images. I fixed them to normal and they are set. Can I ask u a stupid question? Exactly how are the images I've been posting have bad quality? The recent images I've posted are on ''Druman. Can u please rate their quality? If there is anything I can improve, please leave a message. Thanks! Merry Christmas!!! Sorry about the images. I changed them back and are normal and set. Can I ask you a stupid question? Exactly how are the images I've posted lately have bad quality? I've recenlty been doing images on Druman. Can you rate the latest images, and if there is anything I could change, tell me. I want this to be good and I want this site to have the best images possilbe. Thanks! And have a Merry Christmas!!!!! Andy Walter (talk) 04:22, December 23, 2011 (UTC)Andy Walter or a.k.a. "titaniumdrago540" "Druman's were removed because of redundancy, but I re-placed some of them."--Question: what does this mean? I don't understand. How come they are being deleted? They are pretty good shots of Druman. A true Druman fan would take every good shot of Druman in anyway possible. Not being forceful, but can you please keep the ones of Druman I post? I try my hardest to get the best pics. Please reply soon and tell me what I should do next if this happens again. Thanks and have a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!Andy Walter (talk) 19:03, December 24, 2011 (UTC)titaniumdrago540 Kay. Thanks for the welcome! New Episodes? You might have noticed, but this guy named Federico claims to have found the names for the remaining Bakugan episodes, and made a page on one of them. What should be done about this? Thanks. Speed, Strength, and Stealth superior to yours 20:00, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello there, I was just wondering if i could change my signature? Is it possible? Thank you! I hoped i signed it right. Darkusinfinity99 (talk) 20:34, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you once again! It's snivy. Not smugleaf. Got it? 21:15, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much! It's Snivy, not Smugleaf. Got it? 21:28, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Thanks for giving me the heads up about the random blog. It's Snivy, not Smugleaf. Got it? 04:04, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey I would just like to know how to put animated pics in my signature. Sorry for all the questions. Thank you in advance. It's Snivy, not Smugleaf. Got it? 04:31, December 27, 2011 (UTC) RE: Ethical Standards Ethical standards in the sense that *''"What actions are acceptable in this site and not elsewhere?"' '' *''"How does''' a person in authority''' judge a person's actions whether it is right or wrong?"'' Also, I might have to quote this''' for truth:' ''They feel that they are at a "higher level" or class standard, or at a higher moral level than the person they are talking to. I have a special request. If in case I get kickbanned for whatever reason, I would like to be informed through my e-mail about the reason why. I do not think it is ethical to be kickbanned for reason that is not stated unto the user that had been laid that judgment. I mean not all users break the rules intentionally. Some might have accidentally slipped on a bar of soap in a marble floor. That and any user whose not informed of their bad actions will not likely change for the better because they do not know what attitude of their's to change. ...and why give a rule breaker the benefit of the doubt'' even just once? 'Even those that are ought to be executed the next day for their petty crimes are fed a handsome meal as the last luggage to their stomachs or their families allowed to visit them one last time' so why deny those that are kickbanned/blocked the reason for their bitter judgment? 'The quality of mercy is not strain'd,' It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven Upon the place beneath: it is twice blest; It blesseth him that gives and him that takes: ' 'Tis mightiest in the mightiest: it becomes''' The throned monarch better than his crown; His sceptre shows the force of temporal power, The attribute to awe and majesty, Wherein doth sit the dread and fear of kings; But mercy is above this sceptred sway; It is enthroned in the hearts of kings..." - Portia (The Merchant of Venice) I am saying this to you because I feel like in the near future, someone here will slap me on the face digitally because of the way that I speak or react to the otherwise "normal behavior" of the users in this site. Happy New Year to you. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - Keith Strife (quoting William Butler Yeats) 14:50, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey DQ Mutant helios is cussing alot on chat.Only time will tell. DGK27 16:02, December 27, 2011 (UTC) *''First off, either you or whoever you're talking about doesn't know the policies.'' :I am fully aware of the policies of the site. :However, sometimes', a person in authority here deviates in their way of judgment' and it's not a good joke to do something like that. :Can I state an actual example '''((even if risking myself to get temporarily blocked if ever things get skippy?)) '''which I have seen here '''actually happen and had really infuriated me to almost infinite levels? :I will most definitely respect if you choose that we will just talk about it perhaps in a more Private place like Chat PMs. : *Are you referring to the general overall users, or are you speaking of the Administrators/Chat Mods?' :In some occassions, the latter. : *And please don't ever use the word "normal" to describe something when you're talking to me. It's a personal quirk of mine :/ Anyways, I hope that we can clarify some stuff for you'' :"Normal" is an overrated term anyway. Perhaps I should have used the word "usual" instead. :I'm glad that you are taking time to read my messages and clarifying things to me. It's because''' my head-on experience in the populace of this Wikia wasn't so right'. Seriously. : *Trolling or being annoying is against the policies...'' :I did not said everything above to defend trolls or whosoever breaking the rules off this Wikia. I have heard from an admin here that there is no need for a person to know why they are kickbanned. To quote: "The admins or crats can kickban you if they'd like." and thus, I need clarification to that bit. :By the way, I am not trolling or debating against you. If you find these messages as annoying (even though they are just inquiries regarding this Wikia's so-called "Ethical Standards" (if there is such)); just tell me. :"But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - Keith Strife (quoting William Butler Yeats) 00:43, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Format Didn't know there was one, my bad. [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 23:24, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Ah okay, and I'm adding the like 4-5 roles for each person based on what I find on Anime News Network. [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 23:30, December 27, 2011 (UTC) William Butler Yeats... ::And as for your experience, I know. DM showed me your deviantArt blog ranting about Artemis. (You were quite clever in doing so; doing it on another Wiki would have resulted in your block, due to our Policies.) '' ::Indeed I am. However, I do have a deep-seated reason why I ranted and not a random shenanigan or whatsoever. :: ''Also, I believe that you were one of the ones who was on chat while Mutant helios was cussing. Could you tell me what he said, and whether or not he censored? I was able to take a screenshot of the first part, posted on DM's page. Then, he went on throwing racist comments at me for no apparent reason. Visiting Bakugan Users Wiki clearly shows that Mutant helios is an immature nine year old. I pity his parents. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - Keith Strife (quoting William Butler Yeats) 15:27, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Wow, I ask my gf the exact same thing and she gave a similar response--Primo-the-Despair (talk) 00:58, December 29, 2011 (UTC) I've got a small question How do you block/unblock users from sending you PMs in the chat? Even as a n00b, Diana Sunflower was able to do it to me. So therefore, as someone whose been here longer than Diana Sunflower, I could do it too. Thanks. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - Keith Strife (quoting William Butler Yeats) 12:32, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Do you remember me? The "little flower" SakuraKitsune1? forgot... Ledgertakahashix (talk) 21:23, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Ledgertakahashix :D THis is the new me, cuz i forgot the old me... Ledgertakahashix (talk) 21:27, December 30, 2011 (UTC)Ledgertakahashix Um??? Dino Q that was me talking to you about the Bakugan Championship thing!!! Reply Wait, I can add spoilers about just-aired new episodes..? ( ' - ' ;) Speed, Strength, and Stealth superior to yours 20:07, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Silly me. Derp. Speed, Strength, and Stealth superior to yours 20:21, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Evidence of Image Theft The List of Websites from where Patryk Jan Caesar/Haos Wolf/Shadow Jaakor/Wind Ninja/PJC stole his images from: Courageous http://machinerobo.blogspot.com Silver Hamlet http://silverhamlet.ninja-web.net/bakuganfmain.html ...more to come. Having seen that, I would therefore like to suggest that there really should be policy against Image Theft or use of Usernames as image filenames. This is also PJC's current account. "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - Keith Strife (quoting William Butler Yeats) 12:19, January 1, 2012 (UTC) hi Can you put warnings for not know how to put images!?... and instead of telling me can you explain to me!!? thanks :D 20:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC)DanBakuganMaster (talk) Ok... got it! the next time i'll know how to put images! :D ...and one must answer It's more than apparent that PJC stole it because he is using his name as a filename (Patryk Jan Caesarz/PJC Wind Ninja) for all pictures that he uploaded here but he clearly did not photographed himself. Taking credit for something you did not do yourself is clearly theft and plagiarism. Clear evidences of PJC's theft are presented above and there will be more to come. Let me quote what I said before in the chat''. "I like what DanBakuganMaster did. He uploaded images (of Dragonoid Colossus) with the default camera filename intact so that it won't matter whether he took the images himself or not." '' "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - Keith Strife (quoting William Butler Yeats) 01:43, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Had I not presented it already the true people who worked hard for those images? Courageous and Silver Hamlet's hardwork and then someone else is taking credit for = Plagiarism/Theft "But I, being poor, have only my dreams. I had spread my dreams under your feet. Tread softly because you are treading on my dreams." - Keith Strife (quoting William Butler Yeats) 02:59, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey DOn't think I am dumb because I thought the season 5 was real, my freind told me everything is real. Plus I am Canadian. Yep, still around... I just noticed there was a message from you to me from a while back... :) I hope your New Year is starting off with a bang and all is going well. I am still around, but I have been dealing with some things that make it entirely too difficult to get on here, but I hope that is resolved in the next several weeks. All my best - TC (talk) 18:59, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Help me? I am a new user named ChaosNeuro, I joined the wiki after my brother User:Dakede(probably you know him) talked to my about this site, I was wondering if you could help me with a new User:Infobox, Dakede said you help him with it, so I wonder, if you could be so nice, let an empty InfoBox on my Userpage, it will mean a lot to me. I will upgrade the Bakugan: Rise of the Resistance pages, all of them.~~''Power has a price, ''can you pay for it?~~ Lolz Seriously? :P ME NO HAVE SIG. (talk) 09:25, January 8, 2012 (UTC)